This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class, whose near white flowers bear some resemblance in form only to those of its seed parent, xe2x80x98SAVasachxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,967; xe2x80x98Sachetxe2x80x99) but being slightly larger when full open. The distinguishing characeristics between this new miniature rose plant and other varieties of which I am aware with a similar near white coloration are its strong fragrance, the size and form of its bloom on a plant of compact bushy habit.
Be it known that John M. Saville claims new and useful improvements in ROSE PLANT/Var.SAVacon and following is a clear and exact description of the same.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, dwarf, bush type rose of the miniature rose class, Rosa chinensis xe2x80x98Minimaxe2x80x99, having a very fragrant flower and being a plant which grows and blooms satisfactorily both in the greenhouse and outdoors; provides decoration as a garden perennial or specimen plant; and is good for growing in containers with protection recommended through the winter in severe climates.
The present variety of miniature rose was created in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., under conditions of careful control and observation by crossing the following two rose plants:
The seed parent is xe2x80x98SAVasachxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,967; xe2x80x98Sachetxe2x80x99), a miniature rose plant of spinel red coloring and strong fragrance.
The pollen parent is xe2x80x98MACgenevxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,279; xe2x80x98Aoteara-New Zealandxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98New Zealandxe2x80x99) a hybrid tea rose of mainly apricot coloration and strong fragrance.
The blooms of this new invention are similar to those of its seed parent, xe2x80x98SAVasachxe2x80x99, only in petal form and the way the flowers open but being slightly larger in size. The fragrance of this new invention is similar to but stronger than that of its seed parent, xe2x80x98SAVasachxe2x80x99 and different from but as strong as that of its pollen parent, xe2x80x98MACgenevxe2x80x99.
Asexual propagation by cuttings of this new variety shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the miniature rose class being primarily characterized xe2x80x94 as to novelty xe2x80x94 by fragrance in a miniature rose of this coloring, which is near white.
The variety is further characterized by:
An abundance of recurrent bloom, with flowers most often borne singly.
A plant which is vigorous, upright and somewhat spreading yet compact, with dark green glossy foliage.
Very few thorns.